


The Breaking of Boundaries

by Eyepatchie



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Suffering, Free! Eternal Summer, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, M/M, free! iwatobi swim club, jealous Sousuke, rinharu - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyepatchie/pseuds/Eyepatchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this takes place during S2 of free!</p><p> Here we just have a peak into Sousuke and Rin's friendship, Rin's conflicted feelings, and their daily routine. And maybe even a little of Sousuke's jealousy????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> err! Hello! This is my first fic (well that I've ever published) I apologize for any OOC in advance and please feel free to leave constructive criticism or suggestions! The next chapter will probably be up next week or so (fingers crossed) ALso my apologies for any spelling or grammar issues. *SwEats* I hope you all enjoy!

Dim light gradually bleeds into the darkened room from betwixt the parting of the curtains, decorating his face with tiny specks of light and the fuchsia pigmented lashes that flutter underneath. “Dammit, Sousuke…”  A befuddled mumble before slender figure shifts away from the interrupting glow and his alarm sounding only minutes later. Gaze remains upon the bottom of Sousuke’s bunk in search of the indentions of where his body would lay.

 “Rin—” His voice is soft, tender and awake while he slips into their room with towel firmly wrapped around waist. A mixture of cherry blossoms and after-shave waft about the surrounding four walls of their dorm, filling Rin’s nostrils, causing his heart flutter in the process, (in which he disregards _immediately_ ). He shifts once more before bare foot meets the chilling wooden floor in which he quickly jerks back hissing.

“Oh, right, I used your shoes…” Sousuke admits, a shrug to couple with previous statement toeing off Rin’s slippers and sliding them over with his foot, he then begins to search through his drawers for some clothes.

Rin’s quite peeved at this point, a sigh of release, “—Oh, _first_ my shampoo, and **now** my slippers.” Expression hardens, but tone is rather _inquisitive,_ despite Rin’s response it elicits an endearing chuckle from his counterpart. His gaze follows Sousuke’s silhouette, observing the way the light reflects off his skin, contouring outlines of years of hard work, the deep grooves of his muscles and the small piece of hair nearing the nape of his neck that just refuses to fall in line with the rest.

Sousuke’s response serves as background noise and Rin misses the message in its entirety but it catches his attention nonetheless, and he’ll reluctantly pry his gaze away from such an intimate sight and try his best to change the subject. “Why are you up so early anyway? Did hell finally freeze over or something?” He jokes, finally placing his full weight upon clad feet, arms ascending outwards in a long awaited stretch, he exhales in satisfaction.

“Couldn’t sleep.”  Sousuke’s tone had lost all its warmth and tenderness by now, and _somehow_ Rin found himself mourning the loss, but he’s soon to realize that’s how Sousuke was… He’s always been that way— so what changed?

“Oi? Do you wanna run with me?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“Well, I _wouldn’t_ have offered if I didn’t want you too, dummy.”  Rin begins to wedge his knee against Sousuke’s thigh in a teasing manner, as he always had done.

Such action causes a thick ebon brow to quirk and the corner of his mouth to curve upwards—but only for a moment before features melt back into his usual indifferent expression. Sousuke shifts his thigh into Rin’s knee and they both push against each other as light giggles echo within their room, and the sound alone tugs at Rin’s heart once more.

            Their jog that morning consisted mostly of silence _and_ Rin visibly struggling to keep up with Sousuke’s pace, but of course it would go against Rin’s nature to admit to any sort of struggle so instead he’ll stick with his “I was going to my _own_ pace” argument and never speak of the topic again. They both stand at the entrance to the dormitory with keycards in hand; Rin headed for the elevator while Sousuke started for the stairs and by the time Rin reached the third floor he noticed the door had already been tampered with ( _damn he was fast~ he probably didn’t even need to run—that asshole)_

Sousuke is rested atop his bunk scrolling through his phone as if he’s been there all that time, a smirk takes positon upon his lips as eyes occasionally leave the screen and rest on the face of his best friend. _Of course he’s ticked off--_ he’s just waiting patiently for Rin to _pop!_

Rin then pulls out his phone, too, and sends an angry text.

     **New message** : Sousuke

    _Ok, asshole, I wasn’t racing you up the stairs either!_

And Sousuke’s body quivers in laughter, though the back of his hand muffles most of it; he sinks back into his mattress the bubbling giddiness subsiding rather quickly. His gaze becomes trained on Rin as he sweeps his hair up into a low ponytail, he misses the stray hairs that stick to the side of his face, but it seems like he doesn’t mind it. The strands of magenta reach about his jawline and gaze continues to indulge such a private sight, trailing downward toward the soft crook of his neck

          **—he involuntarily licks his lips.**

 

Rin, of course, feels the heat of Sousuke’s _adoring_ stare and wonders for a moment what on Earth could he be thinking of…he refuses to meet his gaze. Out of self-consciousness Rin then brings his hand about the nape of his neck crooning while he did so, secretly hoping to snap Sousuke out of whatever daydream he was having—it must’ve worked because now Sousuke lies flat on his back, and Rin can barely see the dark fringes of his hair. It takes him a while to realize that he’d been holding his breath the whole time, his throat aches once air is withdrawn and fingers draw through his bangs shifting them back. What an odd day—

and _he is so cute._

            He snuggles into his bed after a refreshing shower, chastising Sousuke about using the very last of his favorite shampoo while doing so and turns on his phone to see a few texts and missed calls from Makoto and Nagisa.  

           **New Message From:** Nagisa

            _Rin-chan! Get together at Mako-chan’s house tonight! Pls come!! We all miss you!_

A toothy grin upon reading the message before scrolling through the rests of his texts, he truly misses them and shoots a message to _count him in._

“Hey, Rin…” Sousuke interrupts

“Huh?”

“Wanna go get some pizza later?”

Rin rolls on to his back poking his head out to see Sousuke leaning over his bunk, peering down back at him. He hesitates; eyes occasionally glance at the time, his phone and back to Sousuke before sighing.

“Ah, Mako and the guys are having a get together tonight, I already told them I’d go—but you can come with me if you want? We can get pizza afterward?”  He tries to keep his tone sincere while already knowing what Sousuke is going to say— _maybe next time._ (he’s heard that one plenty times.)

“Nah, it’s alright. Maybe next time.”   Sousuke shrugs.

“Yeah… Next time for sure.” He smiles, knowing there probably wouldn’t be a next time.

Sousuke offers a faint smile in return before slipping back comfortably into his bunk, and Rin assumes the faint music he hears shortly after is from Sousuke’s headphones. His stomach turns at the thought of Sousuke being upset with him; he’s never really cared much about it before— _but why would he now?_ Lashes rest against the apples of his cheeks, inhaling for a slight moment before rolling out of bed and searching for some clothes to wear.

They don’t do their little fist-bump that night.

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get together was alright, he guesses.

        “Rin-chan! You made it!”

  The smallest of the bunch squeals, his arms enveloping Rin in a vice-grip-sort-of- hug. Makoto stands right beside them, a gentle hand rested upon Rin’s shoulder, he wears a polite smile as always; head canted slightly to the left, making him look all the more adorable. Once the excitement died down, Rin tries exceedingly hard to not look for or ASK about the only one who was missing, the one he had really  _cared_ to see. 

  
            “Where’s Haru?” He fails, obviously, fingers tugging at the ends of his jacket. 

  
“Ah—he went to the store with Rei-chan to get more coke.” (He means the soda)

  
Without another word Rin settles himself deeper into Makoto’s couch, his heart pounds underneath layers of clothing, and it all of a sudden feels thirty degrees warmer than it had been just moments before. Quietly he thinks about that day, nearly two weeks ago, during one of their joint practices, they were the last two in the pool and conversation (comprised of a walk down memory lane and how great it felt to be with him again) ran longer than expected and, underneath the lane dividers did his foot brush against Haru’s and Haru, surprisingly, responded in kind. 

Rin’s toes climbs upward, curiously approaching inner-mid thigh; Haru’s eyes had never been so clear, so earnest, he curves his body into the touch and Rin thinks for just a second that he had heard a quiet mewl from Haru. The deck is dead silent until Nagisa’s laugh echoes pure, throughout the swimming facility; Haru dips his head underneath the water and starts for another lap. 

  
They haven’t spoken since.

  
The door creaks open and Rin isn’t sure which way to look, so he decides to keep his eyes peeled onto the screen of his phone, until he is forced to look up when greeted by Rei and Rin kind of braces himself for what’s coming after. 

  
He inhales…

  
     His presence alone is a moving force, making the hairs on Rin’s neck stand right up, and sends shivers back down his spine all within the same moment _**HE**_ enters the room. **“Haru!”**

    At least Makoto’s warm voice is able to drown out the daunting beating of his heart within his ears _(and Rin’s grateful for that)._  
He takes his time, gaze dragging about Haru’s neck (he sees his Adam’s apple bob) and then towards his jawline; moving up slowly toward his mouth, which happened to be slightly ajar, he's probably just as surprised to see Rin. Fingers curl into palm, forming a firm fist as gaze settles into those deep pools of sapphire. He feels his throat tighten as if he’s already overwhelmed and drowning with just a single glance but Rin’s already in too deep, and he’s a **glutton** for _asphyxiation._

  
He exhales

  
      It feels as if Haru holds his gaze with the same intensity; his slender frame stiffens but continues to walk into the kitchen to meet Makoto and deliver the drinks to Makoto. He then spends the majority of the get together playing eye-tag with Haru while Nagisa shoots off about this thing he saw on the internet concerning something along the lines of shrinkage of male genitalia if in water for too long. Rei adjusts his glasses and parts his lips but is quickly interrupted by Makoto, who coughs into another subject and a speechless Rin just slides his hand down his face. _But what the actual fuck, Nagisa._

  
At the end of the day, they were all pretty grateful for Makoto’s intervention and by midnight did everyone begin to part their ways.

Rin motions for Haru to walk with him, but he responds with his gaze trailing off toward his house,

Rin gets the hint and follows once everyone had dispersed.

 

* * *

 

 _“R-Rin...”_  

   His name is the first that spills out from one’s mouth and pours into another’s wet and sloppily, urgency remains on tongue as it swipes across the inside of one’s cheek and rubs against his own; hands that once rested so coolly inside of pockets now rummage through thick ebon tresses. Rin sighs the other’s name into the crook of his neck, sucking at his collarbone and then his shoulder

  Fingers dance their way down Haru’s spine; he’s held like a fragile piece of glass, a _beautiful_ mosaic in various shades of blue. Their lips ghost over one another, both _hesitant_ to make the next move and for a second Rin wonders how crazy they look right now; Haru pinned against the door, one hand ascended as fingers become interwoven with Rin’s, opposing hand is rested at the other’s hips, his knee brushes against Haru’s thigh...

                 They begin to unravel.

* * *

 

  He returns to his dorm about an hour or so later; his lips still tingle, his tongue is numb—he’s still _hard_.

Though he feels bad for declining Haru’s invitation to stay the night, he just couldn’t keep a steady stream of thought, his mind kept wandering, drifting

_(curiously thinking if Sousuke's ever gotten this far before; and with who?)_

         It wasn't fair to Haru.

 

The burden of guilt was becoming too heavy for one's strong shoulders to bear, his heart being pulled in a million and one different directions...

Someone was  **bound** to get hurt. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOVE TRIANGLE! Who would have guessed? 
> 
> Sourin or Rinharu?
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions or tell me what you'd like to see, opinions, etc etc. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos! Much appreciated xoxo! (also this chapter was really short so I decided to post it early!)


	3. Rekindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The signs are only becoming more apparent to Rin, that maybe Sousuke serves a far greater purpose than just being his /best/ friend. *Warning!* The beginning of this chapter is a little NSFW.

   He sighs outwardly while jamming his keycard into the slot of his dorm; he’s already pretty pissed with himself. Light leaks out from the parting door, and he wonders why Sousuke was still awake at this ungodly hour, was he waiting for him to come home? He tiptoes his way inside, the sight before him truly melted away all of his frustrations; Momo lays sprawled out over Ai’s lap while Ai leans against Sousuke’s shoulder, pen and notepad slipping further out of his hands as Momo thrashes about in his sleep, Sousuke is sitting upright with head dipped downward, his laptop balancing crookedly atop his lap. What a sight for sore eyes, he chuckles inwardly and pulls out his phone to snap a quick picture, Ai wakes up.

“O-oh, Matsuoka-senpai!” He begins, but lowers his voice as soon as Rin motions to be quiet. “S’alright, I’ll sleep on the top bunk.” Rin shrugs

            Ai nods, shifting uncomfortably but yet gentle enough to not wake Momo. Rin smiles tiredly before climbing up onto Sousuke’s bunk, flicking off the light before doing so. The bed is soft and warm; his blankets smell of lavender and Sousuke (his smell is almost indescribable but pleasant, it makes him feel… _safe_ ). Rin sinks his head into the pillow, there’s an internal warmth that never _really_ fades and stirs deep within his lower belly— _dammit Haru_. Hand slowly drifts down his chest, his abdomen, and bypasses the elastic bands of his sweatpants as he grips onto himself, exhales harshly and bites down on his lip to assure that not another sound would be made. Was it wrong of him to think of Sousuke this way? To imagine his hands working against him, the warmth of his mouth and the wetness of his tongue—but it feels _so damn_ good. _O-ooh! S o u s u k e~_ His name dances on the tip his tongue, **daring** to fall out his mouth and stain newly cleaned sheets just as he relieves himself of any pent up aggravation, worries, troubles.

            _Disgusting._

* * *

 

He is rudely awakened by the loud vibrations of his cellphone against the wooden desk down below; he knows he wouldn’t be able to answer it on time if he were to crawl out of bed… But for the most part, he’s just lazy so he doesn’t even try.

                      “O-oi, Sousuke, can you get that for me?”

     There’s no reply.

                   “Sousuke?”

Head peeks over the railing and peers down onto his bottom bunk, there seems to be no sign of anyone in his room, so he figures it would be a great time to clean himself and wash Sousuke’s sheets to be rid of any evidence and on his way out, he notices that there’s a sticky note on the corner of his desk, attached to his phone:

_I know you probably didn’t set your alarm and I hate how you get all cranky waking up in the afternoon, so here’s your 10 o’clock call, loser._

He fiddles with the paper before balling it up in the trash, he then picks up his phone, and the time reads **10:05 a.m.** Sousuke’s a life saver…

            **New Message:** Sousuke                

                        _Thanks, Sou. I owe you one… or five._

For a second he feel as if he should inquire about Sousuke’s disappearance but instead he lets it go and hurries to toss his pants in the washer along with his roommate’s sheets. Returning back to his dorm to see Sousuke observing his bed, his back still remains towards Rin.

            “Where are my sheets?”

            “I’m washing them.”

            “I _just_ washed them yesterday…”

            “Yeah, but I slept on them.”  His cheeks become speckled with pink, hoping Sousuke would just let it go.

            “—why didn’t you just kick Momo and Ai out of your bed?”

            “Oh? And what? Leave you there?”

Sousuke remains silent the faint smirk that tugs at the corner of his mouth only becomes more apparent, in response to Rin’s eye roll. He allows a few moments of silence to pass, slightly relieved that he had finally given up on the topic and Rin wouldn't have to come clean just yet about the crime he had committed. 

* * *

 

 “So, Sousuke… Do you have any plans for the night?” he finally gets around to asking, awaits patiently for an answer, the silence is dragged out for far too long and begins to straddle the short fence of anxiousness and annoyance. Sousuke, who is now sprawled out across Rin’s bed peels his gaze away from cellular device and stares deep into fiery embers,

            “No.”

            “Tch—took you long enough.”

            “Sorry.” He murmurs, though Rin knows very well that Sousuke isn't all that _sorry._

Rin begins to climb onto his bed and slowly trails over Sousuke. He mentally takes note of how perfect Sousuke feels in between his thighs and Sousuke’s gaze is heavily glued to Rin’s subtle movements; he’s so goddamn hot and Rin SWEARS he feels the warmth of Sousuke’s fingertips burn through the fabric of his pants, inches away from his ass though he makes nothing of it and continues to roll himself in his blankets.

            “Did you have a good time last night?” Sousuke asks, his tone is more on the neutral side as if asking out of common courtesy rather than _actually_ being interested. Rin, of course picks up on this and jabs his shoulder lightly and sighs in response, "It was  _alright--_ nice seeing the guys again. _"_ he wasn't exactly lying either, aside from his impromptu make out session with Haru--but no one needed to know about that, he thinks. "... I wish you would have came with." He adds burying his face within a pillow, it smelled so much like Sousuke he nearly has to bite back a  _hum_ of satisfaction.  _  
_

"Nah, it'd be weird."  He sighs, and Rin wants to ask  _how_ or  _why_ but he doesn't press the issue, Rin's actually pretty  **sure** why.

He feels fingers slowly thread though his hair, slightly gripping at the tips before moving on towards another strand and he instinctively leans into the touch, eyes closing once Sousuke's heat begins to sink in through scalp, sending shivers down his spine in that same instant. His thoughts drift until all he can even think about is how warm and soft everything feels. Rin remembers, for a moment when he would do that same exact thing to Sousuke, he'd talk idly about their future while playing in Sousuke's hair or ruffling it until deemed messy enough.

            His hand pulls away and Rin's eyes open once more. 

         "Where did you go this morning, anyway?" Rin yawns, shifting on his side to gather a better look at Sousuke.

         "Out." He replies, rather smug. 

         Rin squints at him, playfully punching his arm, "Well I know _that_ , jerk." 

         Sousuke remains quiet, and continues to weave in and out of Rin's hair, "What did you want to do tonight?" He asks. 

"Well, I wanted to make it up to you, let's get some dinner, or something." Rin reluctantly tears his gaze away from Sousuke's. 

"In a bit, yeah?"

He gently, and slowly tugs Rin's head closer to him, enough so that his chest could be used as a cushion and Rin complies by snuggling closer to Sousuke, nuzzling deep into his chest. 

  "You used my body wash again, didn't you?" 

 "Yeah."

Cue an eye roll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I wanted to do a little Sourin fluff, and Rin feeling guilty for not hanging with Sousuke. I'd like to think that by now, Rin is realizing and acknowledging in what way Sousuke is important to him, and maybe there's just a little more chemistry than he had originally thought, he even thinks back into his childhood, and how they were back then. So now Rin is very aware of things and the situation he places himself in, but he's not sure how to even accept and deal with all these feelings, not to mention Haru.


	4. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is fed up with Sousuke's secrecy, but at the same time he's afraid to know the truth. He tugs the idea along in his mind.

He doesn’t really remember when he fell asleep but one thing he does know is that Sousuke was right next to him too, and he’s positive it wasn’t just a dream. “Sousuke?”  He calls, feeling the space around him before proceeding to look atop his bunk, and still Sousuke was nowhere to be found. When Rin grabs his phone he notices that there’s a few texts from Gou and Makoto, he decides he’ll get to those later, _after_ he finds Sousuke. The time reads **3:07 a.m.** when he finally decides to make the call.

It rings once, twice and a third time before the call is sent to his voicemail and by this time, Rin is so agitated he nearly throws his phone across the room. A deep inhale, and a slow exhale,   _just like in the video… inhale, exhale._ He thinks, before shooting Sousuke a text. 

 **New Message** : Sousuke

 **[3: 11 a.m.]** _Is there any reason why you’re out at 3 in the morning AND not answering your phone? Call me, ASAP._

Sending that text alone didn’t avail any worries or concerns about his best friend, he paces about the room debating if he should call Ai or Momo for support, until his phone _pings_ twenty minutes later _._

 **New Message from:** Sousuke

 _**[**_ **3:23 a.m.]** _I was showering, Rin, sorry._

He rolls his eyes at the text and waits patiently for Sousuke to return, while doing so; he reads the text from Makoto, which had been sent way after midnight, which wasn’t exactly _normal…_

 **New Message from:** Mako

 **** **[1:12 a.m.]** _Rin! Sorry for texting you so late, but I need to talk to you when you get the chance, it’s about Haru._

 _Shit,_ Rin thinks, Makoto figured it out… Or maybe Haru spilled to him about what happened.  He’s hesitant to text back, but does anyway, because _it **is**_  Makoto after all.

 **New Message:** Mako

 **[3:29 a.m.]** _Yo, ah yeah, I’ll be free aroud 9:30. We can meet at this coffee place nearby._

He tosses his phone aside and sits back on his bed, awaiting Sousuke’s return, his eyelids grow heavy but thoughts of Makoto finding out about him and Haru pour into his mind instantaneously distancing any chances of sleep. The door cracks open and Rin is suddenly comforted by the smell of Sousuke, he sits up and walks over toward the light switch but is stopped abruptly when hands of another grab at his wrist. His body contorts while he's pulled closer into Sousuke, words become stuck in his throat, lodged between tissue and bone. It hurts. 

            “Rin, don’t turn on the light, please.”

Hot breath pours over Rin’s neck, forcing him to accept the distance between them. Hand ascends and presses forward until skin is felt, he’s unsure of where exactly, but assumes it’s near his shoulder, he feel’s Sousuke flinch; the grip upon his wrist only tightens.

            “I _want_ to see you.” Rin grits out while attempting to pull away from Sousuke’s hold.

            “You’ve been acting so weird! What the hell is wrong?!”  He adds, Sousuke doesn’t put up much of a fight; wrist is released and it falls at Rin’s side. He remains silent but his gaze still looms over Rin who is now backing towards is bed.

            “Look, Rin, I’m sorry.” A sigh

            “I don’t _want_ you to be sorry, Sousuke. Just tell me what’s going on…” 

His silhouette moves in one fluid motion, slipping on an oversized sweater before inching towards Rin. The bed dips underneath his weight but Rin assumes the burden he bears is much, much heavier. He, too, harbors unspoken secrets to Sousuke… Painful memories, _embarrassing_ stories…  There isn’t much solace to be found within the stale silence between them but Sousuke’s hand seems to have found his own, and slowly then does he fill the spaces between them.

Rin is taken aback by such actions and jerks his head in the most opposite direction, even though it was too dark to make out specific facial features, Rin is sure Sousuke would be able to see just how much he’s blushing and use it as ammo against him one day. A rough calloused digit circles the back of Rin’s hand; slow and gentle but still _firm_ and Rin can’t seem to stand another minute of this. Not the hand holding, necessarily, but all the secrecy. The words sit comfortably on tongue but he couldn’t find the strength to push them forth, in fear of the truth….

            “Sousuke, I’m tired.”

            “Yeah.”  

He crawls in the bed after Rin, hands finding a nice spot upon his hips, chin fitting perfectly within the crook of Rin’s neck, their fingers lace once more.

            “G’night, Rin.”

            “Night… Sousuke.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late and short :( but I've been really packed with school work and swim meets. I've been planning a new fic too! Probably MakoHaru related.~ah well, until next time!


	5. Heart Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin asks for advice... And just what exactly will he do with it?

_“H-hello? Good morning Rin! It’s 9:45 a.m._

_Just leaving this voicemail to remind you about our— da—h-hangout, I- I mean—Gomen!”_

**Shit! Shit! Shiiit!!!**

            Rin Matsuoka has never showered and gotten ready so fast in his life; Sousuke’s even **impressed**. He feels absolutely terrible for forgetting his meet up with Makoto; it had almost felt like a dream (just like the rest of that night had). Unrelated thoughts were shoved aside as Rin ran nearly three blocks to the café.  “Rin!” Makoto cheers, waving to get his attention, it was almost impossible to miss. Everyone knows Rin is the most punctual out of the group and something must be _seriously_ wrong if he’s ever late, but it’s okay because Makoto understands, he understands everything… and it almost creeps Rin out _but_ he can see why Makoto is so important to Haru.

            “Makoto! I’m so sorry! I forgot… I had a rough night…” 

Makoto smiles as if to say he understands _exactly_ where Rin is coming from, he waves his hand for Rin to sit and tell him about his ‘long night’. Rin sighs to gather his thoughts (and breath), he feels so welcomed by Makoto, like all the stress and worries just melt away; it’s rare that Rin ever feels like that… but it’s simply the beauty of Makoto. “Ah, it’s alright, Rin. I think it was a tough night for the both of us.” Makoto laughs, placing his order down for a coffee and a bagel, Rin nods, ordering a tea and a blueberry muffin.

            “Yeah, so… What happened with Haru?”

            “He’s just… not himself. He’s been distancing himself from us.”

            “When did this start happening?”

            “After the get together we had at my house… Or at least around that time.”

There’s a hopeful sigh as the waitress comes back with the requested goods, in which Makoto generously places a ten dollar bill in the small check book, Rin scoffs, dropping down two five dollar bills, single brow ascended as if to say, _you’re not paying for this shit!_ Makoto laughs; he gets the hint and retracts his cash, but it doesn’t seem to stop the guilt filling Rin’s stomach faster than his own cup of tea. _Makoto, I’m sorry._ He wants to say, but doesn’t, instead he casts his gaze toward the window and observes the people that walk by it.

            “He refuses to come to our group practices.”  Makoto finally admits, large fingers draw inward, forming a tight fist on the table.

Rin’s cheeks nearly burst into flames upon realization that HE is the cause of all this _trouble_ all of Makoto’s pain and worry.

            “But that’s why I’ve come to you.” His voice is a little less tense, and Rin can tell that **he’s** a little embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

            “Ah… I see...” Is all Rin can really say, he splits his muffin in half and forces himself to eat the left side. “You want me to talk to Haru.” He finishes.

Makoto nods, albeit rather bashfully. This earns a chuckle from Rin as his hand comes to grasp at Makoto’s _now_ loosened fist.

            “Leave it to me, Makoto.”

The smile given is one of intense relief, and Rin is somewhat glad to avail some of Makoto’s fears. Though, he wishes he could ask the same favor in regards to Sousuke.

            “So, how are things for you?” Makoto smiles, pure and _interested._

Rin shrugs, _nothing but_ _complicated and annoying…_

            “…Idunno.” He finally sighs, vision averting toward the steaming mug of tea.

            “Just complicated stuff?” Makoto guesses with a smile; his eyes are sincere and trustworthy, so much so that Rin can already assume Makoto knows what Rin is feeling.

            “Yeah…”

            “But don’t you feel better now that you’re reunited with Sousuke?”

            “Ah- well yeah, it’s good to have him back,” he pauses, forcing down another bite of his muffin, “but it’s getting _complicated_ …Now that we’re all grown up, y’know? ” 

Makoto then nods, glances down at the wooden table and slowly meets Rin’s gaze, his cheeks are speckled a light pink

(because he knows **exactly** what Rin is speaking of).

        **“Just follow your heart.”**

* * *

 

_Just follow your heart…_

Rin mulls over said advice for days; while in the shower, while working out, it only serves as a constant reminder that his heart is currently split in two and unfortunately, there only could be one answer, and sooner or later he would have to make a choice, and he couldn’t just avoid Sousuke forever.

                “Rin…”Sousuke whispers, nuzzling his head into the crook of Rin’s neck

               “Hm?” Rin replies, resting his chin atop Sousuke’s head.

            “What are we? What is this?”

Rin is taken aback by Sousuke’s question to say the least, his body stiffens and he wants nothing more but to just fall asleep, to forget about all of this; the aching in his heart and soul. An opened palm comes to rest at his forehead, and pinches the bridge of his nose to, hopefully, lull any incoming headaches—or worse, (heartbreaks).

He tries his best to not even entertain the latter of the two choices, his breath hitches upon feeling the warmth of Sousuke’s mouth ghosting over his collarbone, below his Adam’s apple then his chest.

“S-Sousuke…” Rin breathes, canting his head back to reveal more un-kissed skin, in which he happily obliges while intertwining the spaces between their fingers; he saves Rin’s lips for last. And Rin accepts him wholeheartedly as hands comb through Sousuke's hair, pushing him closer, further into Rin as tongues brush against one another. 

Rin has to nearly bite back a moan and pull away from their lip lock. He's breathing heavy, so  _entranced_ by the darkness in Sousuke's eyes. Their foreheads press together, and this time Rin is the first to initiate their kiss, his lips **crash**  against Sousuke's,  _longingly,_ hurriedly. He doesn't want to let go, his heart thumps and pounds in his ears with each touch, with each TASTE of Sousuke, every time their teeth accidentally clash.

He can't stop himself from thinking,  **this** , SOUSUKE is what he really wants-- he  _needs._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I think it's it about time to start wrapping it up huh?  
> I'd give it a few more chapters tbh. Anyways, some light Sourin fluff. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! It means oh-so much to me! Expect a makoharu fic soon? heart choices, you get it?? SOUNDS LIKE HARD CHOICES!! lolkbye


End file.
